Exchange Couple
by Kim Hee Mi Petals
Summary: "Aku mohon kembalilah padaku,"/"Kau pikir bisa semudah itu memaafkan mu,eoh?"/ "Berhentilah menangis!"/"Akankah YunChul tetap bertahan?atau kembali menjadi HanChul dan Yunjae?"/ BoyXBoy, HanChul, YunJae, Slight ! YunChul, HanJoong.. Chap 3 Update END RnR
1. Chapter 1

Tittle :: Exchange Couple

Pairing :: HanChul, YunJae, Slight! YunChul, HanJoong

Rating :: T

Genre :: Romance, Hurt

Warning :: YAOI, BoyxBoy, alur cepet, gaje sangat, cerita pasaran, many typos..Dun't like dun't read! FF ini kubuat untuk merayakan Ultah My Chul yang sebentar lagi akan tiba..Tadinya pengen di publish pas ultah nya My Chul tapi takut sibuk, jadi Chap 1 nya kupublish sekarang deh, dan kemungkinan chap 2 nya pas ultahnya my chul..

.

.

^^Happy Reading..^^

.

.

.

** Kim Hee Mi Presents….**

.

.

.

Suasana dorm SuJu terlihat ramai, ini semua dikarenakan adanya kunjungan mendadak dari Member DBSK, ya, Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin sedang main ke dorm SuJu.

"Wookie, kau sedang memasak apa?biar kubantu, ne?" Seru Jaejoong saat dia masuk ke dalam dorm dan melihat Wookie dan Sungmin yang sedang sibuk di dapur, sementara Changmin dan Junsu langsung berlari kea rah Kyuhyun dan langsung memaksanya untuk bertanding game.

Yoochun dan Yunho hanya geleng geleng kepala melihat kelakuan para Uke nya tersebut,

"Tumben kalian main kesini?sedang nganggur?" Tanya Heechul pada Yunho yang duduk di sofa.

"Ne, kami sedang libur hari ini Hyung, jadi kami pikir lebih baik kami berkunjung ke sini," Sahut Yunho.

"Dasar Beruang, bilang saja tidak punya duit untuk keluar." Ucap Heechul santai.

"Huh..kau ini Hyung, bukan nya senang karena dongsaengmu berkunjung, malah mengataiku, sudahlah aku mau ke Boojae ku saja." Dengus Yunho kesal dan berjalan meninggalkan Heechul menuju ke dapur.

"Boo…" Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang, membuat Wookie, Sungmin dan Hangeng – yang kebetulan sedang ada di dapur – menoleh kea rah mereka.

"Kau mau memasak apa Boo?" Bisiknya sambil mengambil kesempatan untuk sedikit menciumi leher Jaejoong.

"Yunnie, lepaskan lah dulu, aku ingin membantu Wookie memasak, kau tidak malu dilihat oleh Hangeng Hyung,Wookie dan Sungmin,?" Jaejoong sedikit meronta agar Yunho melepaskan pelukan nya.

"Tapi Boo…"

"Yunnie…lepaskan." Ujar Jaejoong dengan nada yang sedikit di tekan.

Yunho mendengus kesal, "Arasso, arasso, lanjutkanlah masak kalian, aku di depan saja." Sungutnya dan kembali berjalan ke ruang tengah.

"Yunho Hyung sangat manja ya Hyung?" Tanya Sungmin saat Yunho sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

Jaejoong terkekeh pelan, " Ya, dan juga sangat pervert." Tambahnya.

"Ah, Hankyung Hyung, kau bisa memasak?" Kaget Jaejoong saat melihat Hankyung sedang membantu Sungmin memotong sayuran.

Hangeng yang merasa di tanya pun menoleh kan kepalanya, "Ah, ya lumayan lah, aku sudah terbiasa memasak dari kecil."

Jaejoong menatap Hankyung kagum, "Wah…hebatnya".

"Kau tau Jae Hyung, Beijing Fried Rice buatan Hankyung Hyung sangat enak lho." Puji Wookie

"Aku saja tidak bisa mengalahkan rasa khas Beijingnya." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Jinnja?aku jadi ingin mencoba."

Hankyung tersenyum, "Kau ingin mencobanya?kapan kapan akan aku buatkan, Chullie juga sangat senang dengan masakan itu."

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya antusias, "Ne, aku mau, kapan kapan kau harus membuatkan ku Hyung"

"Pasti." Sahut Hankyung dan kembali meneruskan kegiatan nya memotong sayuran.

"_Beruntungnya Heechul Hyung mendapatkan Hankyung Hyung yang baik dan bisa memasak, andai saja Yunnie seperti itu." Batin Jaejoong._

.

.

.

Semua makanan sudah siap, Sungmin dan Wookie dibantu Jaejoong sedang menata meja makan, sementara Hangeng ke ruang tengah untuk memanggil member yang lain, untung saja meja makan yang ada di Dorm SuJu cukup ah bukan cukup tapi sangat besar, sehingga mampu menampung 18 orang.

Biasanya hanya Eunhyuk dan Shindong yang berebutan jatah makanan, tapi sekarang di tambah dengan si Food Monster alias Changmin, maka suasana perebutan makanan antara mereka bertiga menjadi sangat ramai.

"Kalian ini berisik sekali sih, seperti di hutan saja" Bentak Heechul yang kesal mendengar Eunhyuk,Shindong dan Changmin merengek rengek minta nambah jatah makanan, sementara Leeteuk memilih diam dan tidak ikut campur daripada nanti dia ikut menjadi sasaran Heechul yang kalau sudah marah bisa dilampiaskan kemana saja.

"Sudahlah Chullie, biarkan saja, yang penting jatah makanmu tetap kan?" Bujuk Hangeng agar Heechul tidak emosi,

Heechul mempoutkan bibirnya, "Tapi Hannie..mereka itu berisik sekali, kepalaku jadi pusing mendengar dan melihatnya."

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja ne?kau hanya perlu melihatku dan jangan melihat mereka."

Goda Hangeng yang sukses membuat rona merah di wajah Heechul.

"Ummaaaa…" Rengek Changmin pada Jaejoong yang sedang sibuk menyuapi Yunho.

"Hmm?"

"Tambah.." Changmin menyodorkan piring nya ke hadapan Jaejoong.

"Shindong Hyung dan Eunhyuk Hyung mengambil jatah tambahan ku." Adunya seperti anak kecil pada Jaejoong.

"Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja Min!" Ejek Kyuhyun.

"Diam kau!kau juga seperti anak kecil, buktinya kau minta disuapi sama Sungmin Hyung." Balas Changmin.

"Huh, bilang saja kau iri karena tidak ada yang menyuapimu, yak an Bunny Minnie?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin untuk mencari pembelaan,

"Hm.." Sahut Sungmin singkat.

Changmin kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jaejoong, " Ummaaa…" Rengeknya lagi.

"Hya, kau ini berisik sekali Changmin, mengganggu kegiatan ku saja." Omel Yunho kesal karena merasa kegiatan suap menyuapnya terganggu.

"Yunnie, " Potong Jaejong, " Jangan begitu pada Minnie, bagaimana kalau sedikit punyamu kuberikan pada Changmin?nanti kau bisa makan punyaku."

"Mwo?andwae."

Jaejoong mengeluarkan Big Doe Eyes nya, "Yunnie, boleh ya?"

Yunho bersungut sungut kesal, " Ya ya ya terserah kau saja lah." Pasrah Yunho begitu melihat 'serangan' Big Doe Eyes nya Jaejoong.

"Jae Hyung baik ya,Min?" Tanya Donghae.

"Ihhyaa,Jaahheejjooung Hyoonung, sua..nyam.. ..nyam nyam..ik." Jawab Changmin dengan tetap mengunyah makanan nya.

"Ya, Jae Hyung memang sangat baik, dia jarang sekali marah, tapi kalau sudah marah lumayan menakutkan." Timpal Junsu.

"Tapi dia juga pintar masak, masakan nya enak lho, tidak kalah sama masakanmu, Wookie." Lanjut Junsu.

"Su-ie, Minnie, sudahlah kalian membuatku malu." Ujar Jaejoong dengan wajah yang sedikit merona.

"Tapi memang itu kenyataan nya, Boo, kau memang yang terbaik." Puji Yunho sambil mengecup bibir Jaejoong sekilas.

"Yunniee.." Rajuk Jaejoong manja.

"_Betapa beruntungnya Yunho mendapatkan Jaejoong, sudah pintar masak, baik, jarang marah pula, andai saja Chullie seperti Jaejoong." Batin Hangeng sambil melirik kea rah Heechul yang masih memakan makanan nya._

.

.

.

"Hei, Heebum..bangun." Heechul mencolek badan kucing kesayangan nya yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Kalau kau tidak bangun, makanan mu akan kuberikan pada Bangshin." Ancam Heechul.

Entah bagaimana, Heebum seolah mengerti dengan apa yang Heechul ucapkan dan langsung bangkit berjalan ke tempat makanan nya.

"Hahaha,dasar kau kucing jelek." Tawa Heechul senang seraya terus mengusap ngusap kepala Heebum dengan lembut.

Hangeng menghembuskan nafasnya resah, matanya terus mengawasi kegiatan Heechul yang sibuk bermain dengan kucing kucing nya sementara pikiran nya melayang entah kemana,

"Hmmm..Jaejoong, andai saja Chullie seperti Jaejoong..pasti aku akan lebih senang." Pikir nya.

_Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi pikiran Hangeng selalu disibukkan dengan bayangan Jaejoong saat member DBSK berkunjung kemarin , bayangan Jaejoong yang membantu Wookie memasak di dapur dengan Yunho yang memeluknya di belakang, dan Jaejoong yang menyuapi Yunho makan berkelebatan di pikiran nya._

"_Andai saja Chullie seperti Jaejoong.."_

"Apa aku harus mengatakan nya pada Chullie?" Pikir Hangeng bingung,

"Tapi..kalau aku tidak mengatakan nya, maka hatiku akan terasa tersiksa."

"Tapi kalau aku mengatakan nya bisa bisa Heechul akan murka padaku." Hangeng menggelengkan kepalanya begitu bayangan Heechul yang marah merasuk ke dalam pikiran nya.

Saking sibuk nya dengan berbagai _macam_ pikiran nya, Hangeng tidak sadar kalau Heechul sudah memangilnya berkali kali.

Heechul mencubit pipi Hangeng sedikit keras,

"Aww…appo," Teriak Hangeng kesakitan begitu dirasakan nya ada yang mencubit pipinya dengan sedikit keras.

Hangeng mengusap ngusap pipi nya pelan, "Appo..Chullie."

"Biarin, habis daritadi kau kupanggil diam saja, menyebalkan!"Gerutu Heechul seraya membalikkan badan nya membelakangi Hangeng.

"Sepertinya memang harus kukatakan sekarang." Batin Hangeng

"Chullie.." Panggilnya lembut.

"Hmm?" Heechul membalikkan badan nya menatap Hangeng.

Hangeng menarik nafasnya kemudian menghembuskan nya kembali dengan berat, "Aku…"

Heechul mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, "Aku apa?"

"Aku…aku ingin..emmm.." Hangeng terdiam dan mengalihkan wajahnya.

Heechul yang merasa tidak beres dengan Hangeng langsung mendudukkan dirinya di samping Hangeng,

"Wae Hannie?kau ada masalah,hm?"

Hangeng menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ani, hanya saja aku ingin kita…"

"Break.." Lanjut Hangeng pelan.

Heechul menatap Hangeng tajam, " Break?apa maksudmu?"

"Emm…maksudku, aku ingin kita..Break..break sementara, kau mengerti kan maksudku Chullie?"

Heechul langsung bangit dari duduknya dan berdiri di depan Hangeng seraya melipat tangan nya,

"Wae?kau sudah tidak mencintaiku,eoh?"

"Ani, bukan seperti itu Chullie, " Bantah Hangeng

" Hanya saja aku…"

"Jangan basa basi Hannie, katakan padaku apa alasan mu!" Bentak Heechul keras.

"Baiklah akan kukatakan, aku ingin kau berubah.." Ujar Hangeng .

"Kau tau Chullie, terkadang aku ingin kau seperti Donghae yang lucu, baik dan menggemaskan, kadang aku ingin kau seperti Sungmin yang bisa memanjakan ku dan kadang aku ingin kau seperti Wookie yang bisa memasakkan makanan yang enak untukku, dan kadang aku ingin kau berubah seperti Jaejoong yang bisa segalanya seperti itu." Jelas Hangeng.

Heechul membelalakkan matanya kaget mendengar penjelasan Hangeng, "Jae?kenapa kau membawa nama Jaejoong?" Serunya keras.

"Karena dia memang tipe uke yang baik, dia lucu,menggemaskan, pintar memanja, dan juga pintar memasak." Tegas Hangeng.

"Jadi maksudmu aku bukan uke yang baik begitu?maksudmu aku kalah bila dibandingkan dengan Jaejoong, begitu maksudmu?" Suara Heechul benar benar sudah meninggi sekarang.

"Bukan begitu, kau baik..sungguh.. dan aku mencintaimu, karena itu aku tidak ingin putus darimu, Chullie. Hanya saja aku sedang merasa..sedikit jenuh, aku merasa sedikit jenuh dengan hubungan ingin kau berubah seperti Jaejoong"

"Mwo?apa kau bilang?aku ya aku,aku adalah Kim Heechul, jadi jangan pernah samakan aku dengan Jaejoong!" Teriak Heechul keras, Heechul berjalan keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintunya keras..

"Brakkk.."

Heechul menyandarkan tubuhnya di balik pintu dan memejamkan matanya sebentar, berusaha menahan butiran air mata dan emosi yang berebut ingin segera keluar, _"Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku Han?apa kurangnya aku?"_ Tangisnya dalam hati.

Kemudian tangan nya beralih mengambil ponsel di saku nya dan menekan salah satu nomor kontak,

"_Dimana?"_

"…_."_

"_Temui aku sekarang!aku tunggu di tempat biasa."_ Ucapnya kemudian memutus sambungan telepon itu dan beranjak pergi.

.

.

.

Suasana dorm DBSK sedang sepi, Junsu,Changmin dan Yoochun sedang melakukan pemotretan, tinggalah YunJae berdua di dorm,

Jaejoong yang sedang menonton tv dan Yunho yang sedang asik dengan kegiatan nya menciumi rambut halus Jaejoong yang ada dalam sandaran nya sekarang.

"Yunnie…" Panggil Jaejoong.

Yunho tidak mengindahkan panggilan Jaejoong dan malah meneruskan kegiatan menciumi wajah BooJae kesayangan nya.

"Yunnie..ahh~~" Panggil Jaejoong lagi dengan suara yang sedikit mendesah karena Yunho menciumi leher nya sehingga membuatnya terasa geli.

"Hmm.." Jawab Yunho seraya meneruskan ciuman nya yang ingin beralih ke bibir cherry Jaejoong.

"Ber..hhhenti..ah Yunnie,,," Rajuk Jaejoong.

"Aniyo, kau teruskan saja ucapanmu aku akan mendengarkan nya sambil tetap meneruskan kegiatanku, Lehermu manis Boo…slurpp" Yunho menjulurkan lidahnya menjlat perpotongan leher Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Yunho, "Dia benar benar tidak seperti Hankyung Hyung." Batin Jaejoong.

"_Hankyung Hyung orang yang lembut, penuh perhatian, penyayang dan pintar memasak, tidak seperti Yunnie yang pervert." Batin Jaejoong._

_Entah karena apa Jaejoong juga jadi memikirkan Hankyung, sejak dia melihat betapa perhatian nya Hangeng terhadap Heechul sewaktu dia berkunjung ke Dorm SuJu bersama Yunho, dia merasa ingin mempunyai Seme seperti Hangeng – lembut, penuh perhatian, penyayang dan pintar memasak – menurutnya ._

"Apa aku harus bilang pada Yunnie tentang keinginan ku?" Batin nya lagi.

"Tapi…kalau aku mengatakan nya Yunho pasti akan marah kepadaku," Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya membayangkan kemarahan Yunho yang pasti akan sangat murka mendengar permintaan nya.

"Tapi..aku benar benar ingin mencobanya, aku bosan dengan sikap Yunho selama ini." Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya resah.

Yunho yang merasakan hembusan nafas yang berat dari Jaejoong menghentikan kegiatan nya – menciumi Jaejoong – dan beralih menatap Boojaenya yang saat ini menundukkan kepala nya.

"Boo?wae?"

Jaeejong menghela nafasnya sebelum memulai, "Yunnie..emmm..bisakah kau..emmm."

"Bisa apa,Boo?" Potong Yunho tidak sabaran.

"Bisa…emmm..bisa.."

"Bisa menciumimu seperti ini,hm?" Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong sekilas.

"Yunnie!hentikan!" Seru Jaejoong sedikit berteriak.

"Boo?" Bingung Yunho melihat kelakuan Jaejoong, biasanya dia akan mengerang pelan bila Yunho menciumnya seperti itu, tapi sekarang?Jaejoong malah menghentikan nya dan sedikit berteriak.

"Yunnie, aku ingin kau bisa seperti Hankyung Hyung." Ucap Jaejoong pelan, namun tentu saja masih bisa terdengar oleh Yunho.

Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya, " Maksudmu?" Tanyanya mulai serius.

"Ya, aku ingin kau bisa seperti Hankyung Hyung, kau lihat kan waktu kemarin kita main ke Dorm Suju?betapa perhatian,penyayang dan lembutnya sikap Hankyung hyung ke Heechul Hyung." Jelas Jaejoong.

Mata Musang Yunho mulai berubah menjadi tatapan tajam, " Maksudmu, kau lebih menyukai Hankyung Hyung dibandingkan aku,begitu?"

Jaejoong terdiam, kata kata Yunho seperti menusuk ke dalam jantungnya," Entah kenapa aku ingin mengatakan iya, Yunnie" Batin Jaejoong.

"Jawab aku Jae!" Bentak Yunho saat dilihat nya Jaejoong hanya terdiam,

Jaejoong menatap Yunho kaget, tak menyangkan akan mendapat bentakan seperti itu, " Yu..Yun..Yunnie..kau..kau bahkan membentakku Yun, Hankyung Hyung tidak pernah membentak Heechul Hyung seperti itu."

Tatapan Yunho menjadi semakin tajam, kilat kemarahan dengan jelas tergambar di matanya,

"Aku adalah Jung Yunho, jangan samakan atau bandingkan aku dengan nya,Jae!kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, hm?kau menyukai Hankyung Hyung, begitu kan maksudmu?"

Jaejoong lagi lagi terdiam mendengar suara Yunho yang sudah meninggi, diam saat Yunho sedang marah adalah cara yang terbaik daripada berbicara dan tambah memancing kemarahan nya.

"Kenapa kau diam, Boo?jadi benar, eoh?Kau…." Yunho mengepalkan tangan nya erat, kemudian dia berjalan kea rah pintu kamarnya dan menendangnya dengan keras

"Brakkk…" terdengar benturan pintu kamar yang ditutup Yunho dari dalam dengan sangat keras meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih diam terpaku di sofa.

.

.

.

Hangeng terbaring menatap langit langit kamarnya, matanya menerawang entah kemana..

"Jaejoong.." Itulah kata yang terucap dari bibirnya,

Hangeng mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Arghh..kenapa aku jadi memikirkan Jaejoong?ada apa dengan otak ku?"

Hangeng menghentikan gerakan mengacak mengacak rambutnya, dan seketika itu bayangan Jaejoong kembali melintas di pikiran nya, "Andai saja Chullie benar benar seperti Jaejoong, yang lembut, penyayang dan pintar memasak, aku pasti akan senang sekali."

Hangeng memukul kepalanya pelan, "Ah bodoh nya kau Tan Hangeng, kenapa jadi berpikiran seperti ini, tapi kalau Heechul bisa seperti Jaejoong, aku pasti akan benar benar senang."

"Andai saja aku bisa mencoba untuk menjadi namjachingunya Jaejoong walaupun Cuma sebentar," Pikirnya lagi.

Tiba tiba saja Hangeng terbangun dari posisinya yang terbaring, "Mencoba untuk menjadi Namjachingu Jaejoong?sepertinya ide yang bagus, lumayan buat menghilangkan rasa jenuh ku ku dengan sifat Chullie." Hangeng tersenyum tipis kemudian meraih ponsel yang tergeletak disampingnya dan tangan nya langsung saja menekan sebuah nomor yang ada di ponselnya,

"Yoboseyo..Jaejoong-ah…"

.

.

.

Suasana terlihat cerah di luar sana, tetapi tidak dengan suasana yang terasa sedikit mencekam di dalam sebuah café, dimana terdapat dua orang namja cantik dan dua orang namja tampan sedang duduk berhadapan.

"Baiklah, jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan , Jae?" Tanya Yunho dingin, matanya menatap tajam kea rah Jaejoong yang duduk di depan nya.

"Itu…"

"Biar aku yang bicara Jae, " Potong Hangeng yang berada di samping nya.

"Emm..jadi begini Chullie, Yunho." Hangeng mulai membuka pembicaraan nya.

"Jangan berbasa basi Han, cepat katakan!" Tandas Heechul tajam.

Hangeng menarik nafasnya berat sebelum kembali berbicara, " Aku dan Jaejoong ingin kita bertukar pasangan." Ucap Hangeng pelan dan hati hati.

Diliriknya Heechul yang tetap menampilkan wajah datar dan dingin nya, begitupun Yunho yang menampilkan ekspresi yang sama.

Sementara Jaejoong hanya terdiam menunduk tak berani menatap Heechul ataupun Yunho dihadapan nya,

Hening seketika langsung menyelimuti, tidak ada yang berbicara satupun setelah Hangeng berbicara,

"Ja..jadi..ba..bagai..mana?" Gugup Jaejoong.

"Kami hanya ingin merasakan suasana baru Chullie, Yunho, aku masih sangat mencintaimu Chullie, begitupun Jae yang mencintai Yunho, maka dari itu kami tidak ingin putus dari kalian, hanya saja kami…"

Belum sempat Hangeng menyelesaikan ucapan nya, Heechul langsung memotong dengan cepat, "Baiklah.."

Hangeng menatap Heechul tak percaya, begitupun Jaejoong yang menatap Yunho tak percaya.

"Baiklah, kami akan mengabulkan permintaan kalian untuk bertukar pasangan,tapi…ada syaratnya." Ucap Yunho dingin.

Jaejoong menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Syarat?syarat apa Yun?"

Heechul tersenyum tipis, "Hanya ada dua syarat, yang pertama , selama dalam masa bertukar pasangan atau kita sebut **Break**, kita harus saling menjaga jarak, baik kau Hankyung, " Heechul menunjuk kea rah Hangeng,

"Ataupun kau, Jae.." Heechul menunjuk kea rah Jaejoong.

"Harus menjaga jarak dariku ataupun Jungie,"

"Jungie?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Ya, wae?itu panggilan kesayangan ku untuk Yunho, ya kan Jungie?" Heechul tersenyum manis kea rah Yunho yang langsung disambut dengan elusan lembut di kepala Heechul.

"Ne, Rella.."

Kali ini Hangeng yang mengernyit bingung, " Rella?"

"Itu panggilan kesayangan ku untuk Heechul Hyung,karena dia cantik seperti Cinderella" Sahut Yunho santai, tidak Nampak lagi kesan dingin dan tatapan tajam di wajah Yunho maupun Heechul, keduanya hanya tersenyum biasa seolah tidak terjadi apa apa.

"Dan syarat yang kedua, 'Jangan mencampuri urusan orang lain, dengan kata lain urus urusan masing masing, kalian jangan mengurusi urusan ku dan Yunho, aku dan Yunho pun tidak akan mengurusi urusan kalian, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, kami mengerti.." Ucap Hangeng cepat di ikuti anggukan kepala Jaejoong,

"Bagus, jadi mulai sekarang, kita resmi bertukar pasangan, siapa yang meminta kembali duluan ke pasangan masing masing berarti dia harus menuruti keinginan pasangan nya." Putus Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum senang seraya menatap Hankyung, " Ya, kami mengerti, ya Kan Han Hyung?"

Hankyung tersenyum lembut ke arah Jaejoong, dan mengusap rambutnya lembut, " Ne, Joongie."

"Bagus kalau kalian mengerti." Ujar Heechul singkat.

"Ah ya Jungie, bukan kah kau bilang ingin mengajakku ke tempat rahasiamu?aku ingin pergi sekarang~~~" Rajuk Heechul manja

"Ah, ya kau benar Rella, kajja kita pergi." Yunho menggenggam tangan Heechul erat dan mengajaknya pergi,

"Yunnie, kau mau kemana?" Panggil Jaejoong.

"Ingat peraturan kedua Jae, jangan mencampuri urusan orang lain." Jawabnya dingin.

"Kajja, kita pergi Rella." Yunho menarik tangan Heechul pergi dari situ meninggalkan Hankyung dan Jaejoong yang menatap keduanya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Sudahlah Joongie, biarkan saja, lagipula kita sudah berdua kan?kau mau kemana,hm?" Tanya Hankyung lembut.

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Hangeng senang, " Terserah kau saja Han, aku akan mengikutimu." Jawabnya riang.

"Baiklah, kajja." Hankyung menarik tangan Jaejoong agar mengikutinya.

.

.

.

TBC

Anyeonggggg…nha is back * nyanyi lagu Sherlock…ah setelah sekian alama akun Nha di blokir ama FFn akhirnya bias dibnuka lagi, oh ya kalau akun Nha di blokir lagi, kalian bias baca di FB Nha, nha juga publish disana kok..

Gomawooo…

Review Ne?


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle :: Exchange Couple

Pairing :: HanChul, YunJae, Slight! YunChul, HanJoong

Rating :: T

Length :: 2 of 3

Genre :: Romance, Hurt

Warning :: YAOI, BoyxBoy, alur cepet, gaje sangat, cerita pasaran, many typos..Dun't like dun't read! .

.

^^Happy Reading..^^

.

.

.

** Kim Hee Mi Presents….**

.

.

.

"Hyungdeul…makanan sudah siap." Teriakan nyaring Wookie memenuhi Dorm, membuat para member mulai membuka matanya karena mendengar suara teriakan yang super nyaring itu.

"Hankyung, mana Chulli?" Tanya Leeteuk saat dilihatnya hanya kursi Heechul masih kosong.

Hangeng mengangkat bahunya, "Molla, mungkin masih di kamarnya Hyung."  
"Lho?bukan nya kalian sekamar Hyung?" Timpal Wookie seraya meletakkan makanan di atas meja.

"Aku tidur di kamar Siwon." Sahut Hangeng singkat.

"Pagi semua…" Sapa Heechul yang baru keluar dari kamarnya dengan senyuman indah yang terpasang di wajahnya.

Semua member menatapnya dengan bingung, bingung karena tidak biasanya Heechul memberikan sapaan selamat pagi seperti itu, dan bingung karena tidak biasanya Heechul tersenyum manis di pagi hari.

"Kenapa kau,Heechul?obatmu habis?aneh sekali kau pagi ini!" SIndir Kyuhyun yang langsung mendapat sikutan di lengan dari Sungmin.

"Jangan membuat suasana menjadi panas, Kyu." Tegur Sungmin.

"Ahh..arasso." Sahut Kyuhyun dengan nada tidak terima karena kapan lagi dia bisa mengejek Heechul di saat yang tepat seperti ini.

Heechul menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan – baru begitu saja kau sudah diam – yang sangat sangat mengejek, membuat Kyuhyun mengepalkan sedikit tangan nya untuk meredam emosinya.

"Sudahlah" Lerai Leeteuk, "Siwon lebih baik kau pimpin doanya sekarang." Perintahnya yang langsung di ikuti oleh yang lain.

Selesai berdoa mereka langsung menyantap makanan masing masing – kecuali Heechul yang langsung pergi ke kamar mandi setelah selesai berdoa– sementara Eunhyuk dan Shindong sudah dipastikan sedang memeperebutkan tambahan jatah makanan.

"Hyung, Hankyung hyung, kemarin kau pergi kemana?aku tidak melihatmu di dorm seharian?" Tanya Donghae di sela sela kegiatan makan mereka.

Hangeng menghentikan suapan nya, "Aku?pergi dengan Joongie." Sahutnya santai.

"Joongie?Jaejoong Hyung?"

Hangeng menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tetap meneruskan makan nya,

"Cklek.." Terdengar suara pintu dorm yang terbuka menandakan ada datang,

"Annyeong Hyungdeul, Dongsaengdeul.." Sapa namja tampan, bertubuh manly dan bermata musang itu ramah.

"Yun.." Belum sempat Leeteuk bertanya, terdengar seruan Heechul yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Ah, Jungie?kau sudah datang?" Seru Heechul seraya memamerkan senyumnya yang paling manis dan kembali berjalan ke kursinya.

Yunho menolehkan pandangan nya kea rah Heechul, "Ne..Rella."

"Jungie?Rella?" Bingung semua member – kecuali Hangeng.

Yunho berjalan menghampiri Heechul yang sudah duduk kembali di kursi nya, menundukkan sedikit kepalanya kemudian mengecup pipi Heechul lembut.

Cup…

Semua orang disana menahan nafas – kecuali Hangeng yang hanya melirik sekilas dan kemudian meneruskan makan nya kembali – melihat kelakuan Yunho.

"Morning Kiss, My Princess." Bisik Yunho pelan – namun masih bisa terdengar oleh member lain – dan sukses membuat rona merah di wajah putih Heechul.

"Kita berangkat sekarang?" Tanyanya lagi seraya memeluk tubuh Heechul dari belakang dan mencerukkan kepalanya di leher Heechul.

"Jungiee~~" Rajuk Heechul manja membuat Hangeng – lagi lagi – menolehkan kepalanya sekilas.

"Ne?"

"Jangan seperti ini..kau membuatku malu.." Heechul menutup sedikit wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang sudah benar benar menjalar di wajahnya, membuat para member yang melihatnya benar benar tidak bisa menahan mulutnya lagi untuk tidak menganga heran,

"Heechul merona merah?baru kali ini dia seperti itu selain dengan Hangeng." Begitulah kira kira yang ada di pikiran mereka – kecuali Hangeng.

"Gwenchana, aku senang melihatmu merona, My Princess." Goda Yunho

Heechul mengusap pipi Yunho lembut, "Sudah Jungie, ah kau mau makan dulu?" Tawar Heechul.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ani, kita makan di luar saja, ah atau kau mau makan dulu?akan aku temani."

"Ani, aku terserah kau saja Jungie, "

"Baiklah, Hyungdeul, Dongsaengdeul, kami pergi dulu, ne?annyeong." Pamit Yunho dengan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Aku pergi..kita bertemu di lokasi, ne?" Kali ini Heechul yang berpamitan.

"Biar aku yang bawakan tas mu, Rella." Yunho menarik tas Heechul kemudian menentengnya dengan tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanan nya melingkar di pinggang ramping Heechul dan menariknya lebih dekat.

"Kajja, kita berangkat."

.

.

.

Semua member – minus Heechul – duduk mengelilingi Hangeng dengan pandangan tajam nan menyelidik,

"Jadi, bisa jelaskan pada kami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi,Han?" Tanya Leeteuk memecah keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka.

Hangeng menatap wajah para member yang memandangnya dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu,

"Kami…bertukar pasangan." Gumam Hangeng pelan.

"Mwoooo?" Teriak para member – minus Kibum yang tetap menatap Hangeng dengan pandangan datar,dingin dan menusuk – mendengar ucapan Hangeng.

"Seperti yang aku perkirakan." Batin Hangeng saat melihat reaksi yang di tunjukkan oleh para member.

"A..apa maksudmu,Han?tukar pasangan?jadi kau dan.."

Hangeng menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ya, kami bertukar pasangan, sekarang aku dan Joongie sedangkan Chullie dengan Yunho."

"Kau Gila Hyung!" Seru Donghae tak percaya.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian melakukan hal seperti ini,eoh?"

Hangeng membetulkan duduknya mencari posisi yang nyaman sebelum dia mulai berbicara, " Aku dan Joongie memutuskan untuk bertukar pasangan,dan Heechul serta Yunho menyetujuinya."

"Aku merasa sedikit jenuh dengan sifat Chullie, dia tidak sedikitpun berubah menjadi seperti yang aku impikan, begitupun Joongie yang jenuh dengan segala sifat protek dan pervert Yunho, sehingga kami memutuskan untuk bertukar pasangan sampai jangka waktu yang belum ditentukan." Jelas Hangeng panjang lebar.

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya ," Sampai jangka waktu yang belum di tentukan?itu berarti ada kemungkinan kalian akan terus seperti ini?HanJoong dan …...YunChul?"

Hangeng mengangkat bahunya, "Mungkin."

"Sejak kapan Hyung?" Sungmin angkat bicara.

"Seminggu yang lalu."

Tiba tiba Kibum berdiri dan menatap Hangeng tajam, "Kau akan menyesal Hyung, kau tidak tahu bagaimana hubungan Heechul Hyung dan Yunho Hyung sebenarnya." Ucapnya kemudian berbalik pergi meninggalkan para member yang menatapnya bingung.

"Bummie, kau mau kemana?" Panggil Siwon

"Syuting."

Hangeng menatap punggung Kibum yang berjalan menjauh dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan sementara member lain nya hanya duduk terpaku tak percaya dengan kelakuan bodoh dua pasangan legendaries itu, sampai getaran Ponsel Hangeng memecah keheningan yang tercipta,

"_Yoboseyo,"_

"…_."_

"_Ne, Joongie, wae?"_

"…_."_

"_Oh, arraso, aku akan segera kesana, tunggu aku Ne."_

Hangeng mengambil kunci mobil yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya, "Mianhae, aku pergi dulu." Kemudian segera menuju pintu dan menutupnya.

"Aku takut Han dan Jae akan menyesal dengan apa yang mereka lakukan." Gumam Leeteuk pelan saat Hangeng sudah keluar dan menutup pintu.

"Maksudmu Hyung?" Selidik Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada maksud apa apa, aku hanya takut apa yang dikatakan Kibum tadi benar, hhh..moga saja semua ketakutan ku tidak terjadi, tapi sudahlah lebih baik kalian bersiap siap, kita akan berangkat sebentar lagi."

.

.

.

"Hyung, kau sedang membuat apa?'' Tanya Changmin yang entah darimana sudah ada di samping Jaejoong,

Jaejoong memegang dadanya kaget, "Hya, Minnie, jangan membuatku kaget seperti itu.

"Hehehe..Maaf Hyung, habis hyung terlalu asik sih, jadi tidak mendengar panggilan ku." Changmin menyengir lebar memamerkan bibir tebal nan imutnya.

"Dasar kau ini." Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya.

Ting Tong..Ting Tong…

Terdengar bunyi bel dari luar dorm,

"Itu Pasti Hankyung Hyungie, biar aku saja yang bukakan Minnie." Jaejoong langsung melesat pergi menuju kea rah pintu.

"Hyungie~~" Seru Jaejoong saat melihat Hangeng berdiri di hadapan nya.

"Bogoshipo.." Jaejoong menghambur ke pelukan Hangeng membuat Hangeng sempat terhuyung karena tidak siap menahan Jaejoong yang tiba tiba memeluknya.

Hangeng mengelus rambut Jaejoong yang ada di pelukan nya, "Ne, nado bogoshipo Joongie.

"Kajja." Jaejoong menggandeng tangan Hangeng untuk masuk ke dalam Dorm, Hangeng memang sudah beberapa kali kesini bersama Heechul dulu, tapi sekarang dia bersama Jaejoong dan ini membuatnya sedikit gugup, apalagi di tatap dengan pandangan yang sedikit berbeda oleh dongsaeng DBSK – menurutnya.

"Anyeong Yoochun, Junsu, Changmin." Sapa Hangeng pada ketiga dongsaeng DBSK itu.

"Ah..pagi Hyung.' Jawab Yoochun ramah.

"Kajja, lebih baik kita makan, aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu, Hyungie." Jaejoong menarik tangan Hangeng ke ruang makan.

Hangeng menatap banyaknya makanan yang tersaji di meja dengan sedikit takjub, " Ini semua kau yang memasak Joongie?"

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya malu malu, " Ne, aku membuatnya khusus untukmu, Hyungie.."  
"Gomawo, Joongie, boleh aku mencicipinya?" Tanya Hangeng sopan.

"Tentu saja Hyungie, ini kan kubuat untukmu, " Jaejoong menarik – lagi – tangan Hangeng dan mendudukan nya di kursi.

Sementara itu Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin hanya terdiam menatap kelakuan Jaejoong dan Hangeng itu.

"Kita jadi pergi, Joongie?" Tanya Hangeng di sela sela kegiatan makan mereka.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Jaejoong riang.

"Jadwalmu?"

"Jadwalku sore Hyung,Ah Kau mau tambah Hyungie?" Jaejoong menyodorkan makanan lain kea rah Hangeng,

"Ani, aku sudah kenyang,gomawo, Joongie." Tolak Hangeng halus,

"Buat aku saja hyung, " Changmin langsung menyambar makanan yang masih dipegang Jaejoong itu dan kemudian melahapnya dengan cepat.

Hangeng hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan Changmin yang benar benar seperti monster makanan dan tidak berbeda jauh dengan kelakuan Eunhyuk dan Shindong.

.

.

.

"Jae Hyung, kau..yakin dengan semua ini?" Tanya Junsu saat mereka bertiga – Junsu,Yoochun dan Changmin – datang ke kamar Jaejoong dan melihat Jaejoong yang sedang bersiap siap untuk pergi bersama Hangeng tentunya.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Jaejoong balik tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari cermin di depan nya.

"Maksudku, kau yakin dengan keputusan mu ini, Hyung?ini semua tidak main main."

Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, " Apa sih yang ingin kau katakan Su-ie?aku tidak mengerti."  
Junsu mempoutkan bibirnya kesal karena Jaejoong tidak juga mengerti, " Chunnie, kau saja yang bicara." Suruhnya pada Yoochun.

"Ah begini Jae Hyung, kalian berempat, maksudku kau,Yunho Hyung,Heechul Hyung dan Hankyung Hyung, yakin dengan pertukaran pasangan seperti ini?" Tanya Yoochun hati hati,

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangan nya kea rah ke 3 dongsaengnya, " Wae?aku merasa cukup yakin kok, Hankyung hyung itu seme yang baik, ah Yunnie juga baik sih, tapi aku merasa Hankyung hyung sedikit berbeda, dia baik, lembut,pintar memasak, dan yang terpenting dia tidak terlalu Protektif dan pervert seperti Yunnie, bukankah itu dambaan semua Uke,eoh?."

"Tapi Hyung.."

"Sudahlah, aku benar benar ingin merasakan suasana yang berbeda dan menikmatinya, biarkan aku mencoba untuk menjalaninya,hm?"

"Ah selesai!" Seru Jaejoong, dia kembali mematut dirinya di cermin yang sudah terlihat cantik dengan kaos V-neck warna putih kesukaan nya.

"Aku pergi dulu, ne?" Jaejoong mengambil tas kecilnya dan berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya,

"Semoga kau tidak menyesal, Hyung." Cetus Changmin tiba tiba dan sukses membuat Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa maksudmu Minnie?' Jaejoong membalikkan badan nya.

"Ani, hanya saja aku merasa kau akan menyesal nanti." Sahut Changmin tajam.

"Semoga saja tidak" Balasnya kemudian berjalan ke arah Hangeng dengan riang.

.

.

.

Hari ini suasana di sebuah lokasi pemotretan terlihat ramai, ini dikarenakan semua member Super Junior dan DBSK berkumpul untuk melakukan pemotretan bersama,

"Oke, tema pemotretan kali ini adalah Couple," Terang sang Fotografer.

"Couple?" Tanya mereka kompak.

Fotografer itu mengangguk, "Ne..karena masing masing dari kalian sudah mempunyai Official Pair, maka kalian tinggal bersikap seperti biasa dengan couple kalian, tunjukan saja kemesraan kalian seperti hari hari biasanya."

"Hyung.." Changmin mengangkat tangan nya,

"Bagaimana dengan ku dan Shindong Hyung?kami tidak mempunyai pasangan?"

Fotografer itu tersenyum, " Ah kalau untuk kalian,aku sudah menyiapkan couple special,kalian pasti suka "  
Shindong dan Changmin berbinar binar senang, "Jinnja?siapa hyung?" Tanya mereka antusias.

"Itu.." Fotografer menunjuk kea rah salah satu kru yang datang membawa kereta dorong dengan berbagai makanan diatasnya.

Changmin dan Shindong langsung berlari menghampiri 'couple'mereka, "Ini Couple kami Hyung?ah..kami setuju." Teriak mereka kompak seraya berjingkrak jingkrak kesenangan melihat banyaknya 'makanan' alias couple mereka di pemotretan.

"Bagaimana?sudah tidak ada pertanyaan lagi?kalau tidak ada mari kita mulai pemotretan nya."

"Hyung, " Yunho mengacungkan jarinya.

"Ne, Yunho-ah.."

Yunho menggandeng tangan Heechul dan berjalan ke depan, "Emm..Hyung, bolehkah aku bertukar pasangan?aku ingin berpasangan dengan Chullie."

Fotografer memebeliakkan matanya kaget, "Mwo?bertukar pasangan?Bagaimana bisa?tapi…"

Heechul memegang tangan Fotografer tersebut," Hyung, boleh ya?lagipula sekarang YunChul Shipper itu banyak, kami yakin ini pasti laku, iya kan Jungie?"

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya membenarkan ucapan Heechul.

"Tapi..bagaimana dengan Jae dan…Han?"

"Ah, mereka juga tidak akan keberatan Hyung, iya kan Jae,Han?" Heechul menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Hangeng dan Jaejoong yang hanya terdiam,

"Ne, kami setuju hyung." Sahut Hangeng.

"Tuh kan Hyung, mereka setuju, Otte?bolehkan?" Heechul mulai mengeluarkan Heebum eyes nya.

Fotografer itu menghembuskan nafasnya, "Hufftt..susah sekali kalau aku harus membantah kalian, Yunho, Chullie, terserah kalian sajalah."

.

.

.

Semua couple mulai dari YooSu,KangTeuk,YeWook,SiBum,KyuMin,sampai DongMinFood – Shindong Changmin dan 'Food' - sudah melakukan pemotretan,,  
"oke,skarang kalian dulu, Yunho,Chullie" Tunjuk Fotografer itu pada YunChul.  
"ne hyung,kami siap." jawab Yunho sambil menarik tangan Heechul ke tempat pemotretan.  
"oke,kalian bisa berpelukan?sekarang berpelukan dengan mata yg saling memandang penuh rasa,bisa kan?"

Yunho dan Heechul mengangguk bersamaan, "Bisa Hyung".

"oke,kita mulai," Fotografer itu mulai memberikan aba aba.  
1..  
2..  
Tanpa di duga tiba tiba Heechul melompat yang langsung ditangkap Yunho kedalam pelukan nya kemudian membuat gerakan memutar,  
Fotografer yang melihat gerakan tak terduga itu hanya tersenyum dengan tetap mengarahkan kamera nya kesana,  
"ckrekk.."' Fotografer tersenyum puas melihat hasil pose YunChul yg pertama,  
"gimana hyung?bagus?" Tanya heechul.  
"bagus,pose kalian sangat natural,chemistry kalian bagus." Puji Fotografer.  
"mulai sekarang sampai pose ke 3,kalian bebas melakukan nya sesuka kalian dengan gaya apapun,yang pasti harus senatural dan sechemistry mungkin,arra?"  
"arraso.."  
"oke kita mulai"  
Fotografer itu mulai mengambil pose ke 2 YunChul yang saling berpelukan sambil saling menggesekkan hidung.  
Dan untuk pose ke 3,Yunho menggendong Heechul bridal style kemudian mengecup pipi Heechul lembut  
sementara yang lain nya hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kemesraan yg ditunjukan YunChul.  
"sekarang giliran kalian,Han,Jae". Hangeng menarik tangan jaejoong untuk berjalan ke tempat pemotretan.  
"Ah sepertinya kalian pun bisa melakukan pose apapun asal tetap natural,arra?"  
Hangeng dan Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti,berbeda dengan Yunchul yang melakukan pose dengan sedikit agresif dan energik, HanJoong hanya melakukan pose pose biasa seperti pelukan dan cium pipi yah sesuai dengan karakter couple mereka yang memang lembut.  
Akhirnya semua couple sudah melakukan pemotretan,

"Ahhh..akhitmya selesai juga." Junsu merenggangkan kedua tangan nya keatas.

"Tapi..aku sedih…" Changmin memasang wajah memelasnya

"Aku juga.." Timpal Shindong yang menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama.

"Wae?" Tanya yang lain penasaran.

"Habis kami mesti berpisah dengan couple kami….huhuhu.."

Pletak..pletak.. Terdengar bunyi pukulan beruntun yang tepat berada di atas Shindong dan Changmin yang dilakukan oleh Heechul.

"Dasar kalian itu, monster!"

"Ah, bagaimana kalau sehabis ini kita pergi ke café biasa?" Usul Leeteuk yang langsung dianggukkan dengan sangat antusias oleh ChangDong.

"Kebetulan Manager Hyung sudah menunggu kita disana, dan juga kita kan jarang berkumpul seperti ini." Lanjutnya.

"Baiklah..kami setuju.." Sahut yang lain nya.

"Kajja.."

"Ah, kalian pergi duluan saja, aku akan menyusul." Ujar Heechul tiba tiba.

"Memang kau mau kemana Chullie?" Tanya Hangeng reflek.

Heechul memandang Hangeng dengan tajam, "Ingat Han, jangan campuri urusan ku."

"Sudahlah, " Ujar Yunho yang langsung merangkul pinggang Heechul agar lebih merapat.,

"Kalian pergilah dulu, nanti aku dan Chullie akan menyusul,"

"Oke, baiklah, nanti kalian menyusul, arra?" Tanya Leeteuk memastikan yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Yunho.

.

.

.

" Jadi..'' Manager Hyung menatap Jaejoong dan Hangeng bergantian,sementara member lain nya tengah asik makan.  
''Sekarang kau dengan Hankyung,Jae?'' Lanjutnya.  
Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya,''Eum!sekarang aku dengan Han Hyung.'' Jaejoong mengalungkan tangan nya ke lengan Hangeng.  
''kalian..menyukainya?'' Manager hyung menatap dengan pandangan penuh selidik.  
''ne, aku menyukai Han Hyung,dia baik,lembut,penuh perhatian dn pintar memasak.'' Jaejoong menatap intens ke arah Hangeng.  
''Aku juga menyukai nya hyung,dia lembut,cantik,sbar dan prhatian.'' Hangeng mengenggam tangan Jaejoong dan mencium dahinya lembut.  
Kyuhyun yang melihatnya mendecak kesal , ''Cih, kalian ini sama saja dengan YunChul couple itu selalu saja bermesraan dimanapun!''  
''Kyu..'' Tegur Sungmin.  
''Kalau kau iri,bermesraan lah dengan bunny ming mu itu,Evil! Sahut Suara ketus – Heechul – yang baru datang.  
''Hai hyung..'' Yunho melambaikan tangan kanan nya ke arah manager hyung,sementara tangan kirinya tetap menggenggam tangan Heechul dan mengajaknya untuk berjalan menghampiri mereka.  
''Tidak kusangka kalau ternyata kalian akan kembali bersama alias balikan.'' Ujar manger hyung santai saat YunChul sudah duduk.  
Member yang lain - kecuali kibum yg tetap diam,changmin yg tetap asik makan dan leeteuk yg tenang tenang saja - menganga kaget mendengar ucapan manager hyung,termasuk Han dan Jae yg kaget tapi tetap ditutupinya dengan diam.  
"Balikan?apa itu artinya dulu mereka sudah pernah bersama?" batin mereka.  
''Apa maksudmu hyung?'' Tanya donghae penasaran.  
''Lho?kalian tidak tahu?''Manager hyung balik bertanya.  
Mereka menggelengkan kepalanya bersamaan,  
''Dulu saat masih training,mereka berkencan'' Tunjuk manager hyung pada YunChul yang hanya senyum senyum tidak jelas.  
''mwo?''kaget yang lain.  
''kupikir kalian sudah tau,'' ujar manager hyung lagi.  
'jadi mereka benar benar pernah berpacaran?kupikir selama ini rumor yg beredar tentang Yunchul hnya sebatas rumor saja.'' gumam eunhyuk.  
''Bummie,Teukie hyung,Minnie,kenapa kalian diam saja?jangan jangan kalian sudah tahu.'' tebak yesung.  
Yang diajawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh ke tiga nya. Tiba tiba ponsel Hangeng bergetar menandakan adanya panggilan masuk.  
_"Yoboseyo...''  
''ah,ne aku akan segera kesana,''_

''baik,ne annyeong!'' hangeng menutup telepon nya,  
''mianhae,'' hangeng berdiri dan memandang ke yang lain nya bergantian.  
'' aku dan joongie harus pergi sekarang,''  
'waeyo han?''  
''Aku lupa kalau aku sudah mempunyai janji dengan temanku untuk mengenalkan joongie.''  
''oh begitu, ya sudah pergi saja."  
''kalau begitu kami pergi dulu ne?'' pamit hangeng kemudian menarik tangan jaejoong untuk berlalu dari situ meninggalkan pandangan penuh arti dari member yang lain.

"_Dasar mereka itu….."_

_._

_._

_._

TBC

.

Bolehkan Nha sedikit mencurahkan isi hati disini? Sebenarnya Nha bener benar ga niat buat negpost hari ini, karena mood Nha bener bener hilang dengan kelakuan My Chul..bayangkan di hari ulang tahun nya dia malah mendeaktivekan Twitter nya..sangat memebuat mood Nha hilang.

Tapi bagaimanapun keadaan dan kelakuan Heechul, yang Nha bisa lakuin hanya berdoa semoga dia tetap sehat dan baik selalu, ga bisa bisa ngomong apa apa saking sedihnya.. ah amarilah kita ucapkan SAENGIL CHUKKAE URI CINDERELLA…

Believe That Petals Love You Forever…

Ah, ya buat yang udah review kemarin Nha ngucapin makasih, ga nyangka ternyata kalian menghargai Nha # Plakk..

Mianhae kalo Nha ga sempet ngebales review kalian satu satu, tapi nanti di Chap depan Nha balesin deh….^^

Gomawo…

Review Ne?


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle :: Exchange Couple

Pairing :: HanChul, YunJae, Slight! YunChul, HanJoong

Rating :: T

Length :: 3 of 3

Genre :: Romance, Hurt

Warning :: YAOI, BoyxBoy, alur cepet, gaje sangat, cerita pasaran, many typos..Dun't like dun't read! .

.

^^Happy Reading..^^

.

.

** Kim Hee Mi Presents….**

.

.

Tidak terasa sudah hampir sebulan mereka bertukar pasangan , dan selama itu pula belum ada yang saling mengalah untuk kembali, mungkin salah satu pasangan itu masih merasa nyaman dengan pertukaran pasangan ini, ya _**' mungkin hanya salah satu pasangan'**_ yang merasakan kenyamanan ini.

Hangeng menatap ke arah Jaejoong yang duduk gelisah di sofa dorm SuJu, saat ini Jaejoong sedang main di dorm SuJu, sejak memutuskan untuk bertukar, Jaejoong sering main ke dorm Suju begitupun Heechul yang juga sering berkunjung ke dorm DBSK.

"Joongie, wae?gwenchana?" Tanya Hangeng lembut.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aniyo..gwenchana Hyung."

"Baiklah, " Hangeng menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti,

"Ah, kau mau ku buatkan Beijing Fried Rice?Heechul suka sekali dengan itu." Ucap Hangeng tanpa sadar.

Jaejoong memutar kepalanya menatap Hangeng, "Ah?Emm..N..ne.." Senyumnya miris

"Baiklah akan kubuatkan, kau tunggu sebentar ya Joongie." Ucap Hangeng dan berlalu menuju dapur.

Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran sofa..nafasnya terus menerus dihembuskan nya berat, seolah olah ada beban seberat 10 ton yang menimpanya,

"_Yunnie,,apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang." Bisiknya lirih._

Hangeng mengambil nasi dari rice cooker dan mulai mempersiapkan bahan bahan untuk membuat nasi goreng andalan nya,tapi gerakan tangan nya terhenti saat bayangan Heechul yang sedang memakan nasi goreng Beijingnya dengan sangat lahap terlintas di pikiran nya.

"_Chullie, apakah kau masih suka dengan Nasi Goreng ku?apakah aku masih bisa membuatkan mu Nasi Goreng Beijing lagi?" Lirihnya._

.

.

Hangeng memegang dua buah piring berisi Nasi Goreng Beijing di tangan nya dan berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong yang masih menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa,

"Joongie.." Panggilnya pelan.

Jaejoong membuka matanya dan tersenyum melihat Hangeng yang datang seraya membawa dua buah piring,

"Ini untukmu." Hangeng menyodorkan salah satu piring kea rah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengambil piring yang di sodorkan oleh Hangeng

"Gomawo,Hyung" dan setelah itu matanya menatap ke layar TV yang sedang menampilkan sebuah berita infotainment.

"_**Super Junior Kim Heechul dan DBSK Jung Yunho, terlihat menghabiskan waktu bersama di sebuah taman bermain."**_

Hangeng menghentikan suapan nya dan ikut menatap ke arah TV, dia mengambil remote dan mulai membesarkan volumenya.

"**_Super Junior Kim Heechul dan DBSK Jung Yunho terlihat menghabiskan waktu bersama di sebuah Taman Bermain, seperti yang kita tahu, Jung Yunho dan Kim Heechul memang dekat dari mulai mereka menjalani Training, debut bahkan sampai sekarang, dan bahkan kedekatan dan keakraban mereka semakin terlihat jelas dari banyaknya foto dan video yang diambil oleh netizen yang terkadang memergoki mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua di banyak tempat."_**

Hangeng menatap ke arah TV dengan tatapan yang tajam, begitu pula Jaejoong yang menatap TV tanpa berkedip.

"_**Berikut adalah beberapa foto yang berhasil di ambil oleh netizen, dari mulai taman bermain, café sampai di supermarket.**_

Televisi pun menampilkan beberapa foto yang berhasil diambil diam diam oleh netizen, Hangeng dan Jaejoong menatap beberapa foto itu dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Sakit..sakit sekali disini" Batin Jaejoong dan Hangeng bersamaan.

"Tep.." Hangeng mematikan TV, "Ah, lebih baik kau habiskan nasi goreng mu Joongie."

"N..ne.."

"Cklekk.." Tiba tiba Pintu dorm terbuka menampilkan dua sosok bayangan yang berjalan masuk,

"Itu pasti mereka, " Seru Hangeng

"Kalian sudah pu…." Ucapan Hangeng terhenti saat dilihatnya ternyata Heechul dan Yunho yang memasuki dorm.

Heechul melirik ke arah Hangeng dan Jaejoong yang tampak terkejut, "Ah kalian rupanya, mana yang lain Han?"

"Mereka belum pulang."

"Oh.." Balas Heechul singkat.

Yunho sedikit menundukkan kepalanya untuk sekedar menyapa Hangeng, "Annyeong Hyung, Jae." Sapanya seraya tersenyum.

"Jungie, ini sudah malam, lebih baik kau pulang, gomawo sudah menjemputku dan mengantarku siaran hari ini.."

Yunho mengusap pipi Heechul lembut, " Ne, sama sama My Princess.." bisiknya.

"Aku pulang ne?" Yunho melepaskan tangan nya dari pinggang Heechul,

"Ah, Jungie, Chakkaman." Heechul menahan tangan Yunho untuk beranjak.

"Hm?" Yunho memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

Cup…

Heechul mengecup pipi Yunho pelan, membuat Jaejoong semakin kuat menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan setetes air bening yang terasa akan jatuh, sedangkan Hangeng hanya diam terpaku menatap pemandangan didepan nya.

Hangeng membuang pandangan nya saat dilihatnya Heechul menunduk malu dengan rona merah yang nampak di kedua pipi mulusnya,

Yunho mencubit hidung Heechul dan menggoyangkan nya, "Nakal!" Ujarnya kemudian sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dan bergantian mengecup pipi Heechul.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya berusaha agar tidak melihat pemandangan yang mungkin akan benar benar membuat pertahanan nya runtuh saat itu juga.

"Itu Night Kiss dariku, aku pulang ne?"

Heechul menganggukkan kepalanya dan ikut berjalan di belakang Yunho untuk mengantarkan nya sampai depan pintu dorm " Bawa mobilnya pelan pelan saja Jungie, tidak usah ngebut, arraso?"

"Arraso My Princess."

"Pintar, hati hati ne." Pesan nya sebelum Yunho menutup pintu dari luar.

Heechul tersenyum lebar kemudian melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamarnya, "Aku tidur duluan." Ucapnya datar.

"Hyu..hyungie, an..antarkan aku pulang,"Lirih Jaejoong.

"Eh?ah ba..baik."

"Kajja," Hangeng mengambil kunci mobilnya dan menarik tangan Jaejoong.

.

.

Tak ada pembicaraan sedikitpun diantara Jaejoong dan Hangeng, keduanya terdiam, sibuk dengan berbagai macam pikiran,dan penyesalan yang mulai timbul dalam hati keduanya.

"Sudah sampai Joongie." Seru Hangeng membuat Jaejoong yang sedari tadi melamun menjadi tersadar.

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan"Ah, sudah sampai rupanya,"

"Joongie, mianhae, aku mengantarmu sampai sini saja, ne?"

"Ne, hyung, gwenchana, aku masuk dulu, kau hati hati Hyung." Pesan nya kemudian melangkah keluar dari mobil.

Jaejoong membalikkan badan nya dan melambaikan tangan nya pelan untuk mengantarkan kepergian Hangeng, setelah mobil Hangeng tak tampak barulah dia berjalan memasuki apartemen dorm nya.

.

.

# Jaejoong Pov

Aku melangkah gontai menyusuri koridor dorm, bahkan sapaan dari beberapa orang yang berpapasan denganku pun tak kuhiraukan, pikiranku terus melayang pada bayangan _kemesraan_ Yunnie dan Heechul Hyung tadi, sungguh ingin rasanya aku menangis saat itu, menangis sekencang kencangnya dan meluapkan segala emosiku melihat adegan tadi dan kemesraan sering yang mereka tunjukkan, tapi yang bisa kulakukan hanya terdiam dan terpaku, terdiam menahan sakit dan perihnya hatiku.

Aku yakin Hankyung hyung pun merasakan hal yang sama dengan ku, kesakitan hati melihat orang yang kita cintai bermesraan dengan orang lain, ya _Kita Cintai_, aku memang masih dan amat sangat mencintai Yunho begitupun Hankyung Hyung yang masih sangat mencintai Heechul Hyung,,

Aku menghela nafasku resah begitu langkah ku terhenti di depan dorm, rasanya berat sekali kakiku untuk masuk kedalam dan bertemu dengan Yunho,

Aku mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskan nya keras sebelum aku membuka pintu dorm,

"Cklek…"

Aku mendengar beberapa suara tawa dari arah ruang tengah, "Pasti mereka sedang berada di ruang tengah."

Aku menaruh sepatuku dan melangkah dengan pelan, berusaha untuk berjalan sepelan mungkin agar Yunho tidak melihatku, bukan karena ku tak ingin melihat wajahnya, sungguh aku sangat merindukan nya, hanya saja kalau aku melihatnya untuk saat ini, bayangan nya yang sedang bermesraan dengan Heechul Hyung kembali muncul dan mungkin bisa membuatku meneteskan air mata sebanyak banyaknya di depan nya, aku tidak mau dia tahu aku menangis, aku tidak mau dia tahu betapa aku menyesali dengan ide gila yang telah aku lakukan.

"Ah, Jae Hyung, kau sudah pulang?" Seruan Changmin menghentikan langkahku.

Aku menoleh kearahnya dan tersenyum tipis, "Ne.."

"Hyung, kau tidak ingin makan dulu?Heechul Hyung membelikan ini buat kita tadi?kau mau?" Tawar Junsu seraya menyodorkan sepotong pizza kepadaku.

"Heechul Hyung lagi, apa mereka memang sudah menganggap Heechul Hyung sebagain 'Umma' penggantiku?" Pikirku kalut.

"Hyung, Jae Hyung.." Panggil Junsu lagi.

"Ah?a..aniyo,gomawo, aku sudah kenyang, aku mau langsung tidur saja." Tolak ku pelan dan meneruskan langkahku menuju ke kamar, aku melirik sekilas kea rah Yunho yang menatapku dengan pandangan datar,

"Bahkan sekarang dia tidak menatapku dengan lembut lagi.."

Aku menyandarkan diriku dibalik pintu kamarku, menekuk lututku dan menaruh kepalaku di atasnya,

"Yunnie, maafkan aku…maafkan aku.." Ucapku lirih.

"_Mwo?apa kau bilang hyung?kau berencana untuk melamar Heechul Hyung?"_

Aku menajamkan pendengaranku mendengar seruan tak percaya dari Changmin di luar kamar.

"_Ne, wae?kau tak suka,eoh?"_

"_Ani, asalkan kau bahagian kami pasti akan setuju hyung, hanya saja apa kau tidak terlalu cepat?"_

"_Ani, aku sudah mantap dengan keputusanku, dan rencananya aku ingin melamarnya besok di Taman Bermain."_

Kubiarkan air mataku yang sedari tadi sudah berdesakan keluar untuk jatuh dan mengaliri pipiku,

Sungguh aku benar benar tak kuat dengan semuanya, terlebih mendengar Yunnie yang berencana untuk melamar Heechul Hyung besok.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku..aku menyesal dengan keputusan ku Yunnie, aku…"

Aku membenamkan kepalaku makin dalam agar isakan ku tidak begitu terdengar..

"Aku masih sangat mencintaimu, Yunnie, sangat mencintaimu..sangat sangat mencintaimu…hiks hiks.." Tangisku.

Aku terus menangis dan menangis,,

Menangis sampai air mataku habis..

Tak kuperdulikan kemungkinan mataku yang akan membengkak keesokan harinya akibat tangisan ku, yang penting sekarang ini adalah meluapkan segala perasanku walau hanya dengan…

Sebuah tangisan…

# Jaejoong Pov End

.

.

.

# Hangeng Pov

Aku mengerjapkan mataku berulang ulang, berusaha membuka mataku yang terasa sangat berat ,

Aku menatap Jam Dinding bergambar seorang Putri yang sedang menaiki seekor Kuda – Snow White and Horse – yang menunjukan pukul 10.00 pagi,

"Arghhh.." Erangku saat kurasakan leherku yang terasa sedikit sakit akibat cara tidurku yang berbaring di lantai dan hanya 1 jam, ya aku sama sekali tidak bisa tidur semalaman, pikiran ku terus saja dipenuhi dengan bayangan _kemesraan _Chullie dengan Yunho yang kulihat secara langsung tadi malam, bila aku memejamkan mataku sedikit saja maka bayangan itu akan segera muncul bahkan yang lebih mengerikan nya lagi bayangan Chullie yang pergi dengan Yunho juga ikut menghantuiku, meninggalkan ku dalam kesendirian,kehampaan dan kesakitan hati yang teramat dalam.

Aku beranjak bangun dan melangkah keluar kamar menuju kamar mandi untuk sekedar membasuh mukaku dengan air dingin yang mungkin bisa menghilangkan sedikit kepenatan yang kurasakan.

"Hankyung Hyung, kau sudah bangun?" Seru Donghae saat melihatku keluar dari kamar.

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban,

"Sarapanmu ada di atas meja Hyung, tadinya aku ingin membangunkanmu tapi kupikir kau pasti sangat lelah semalam, makanya kau tidak kubangunkan." Timpal Wookie.

"Ne, Gomawo Wookie-ah." Aku meneruskan langkahku menuju ke arah kamar mandi dan kemudian membasuh wajahku dengan air dingin sebanyak banyaknya,

"Chullie.." Aku melihat ke arah cermin, cermin yang menampilkan seraut wajah cantik Chullie yang sedang tersenyum manis dan kemudian menghilang bersama Yunho.

Aku kembali membasuh mukaku dengan air dingin sebanyak banyak nya, sayup sayup kudengar pembicaraan dari luar,

"_Kyu, kau lihat Heechul Hyung?aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi?" Tanya seseorang yang kupastikan itu adalah Wookie._

Aku menajamkan pendengaranku saat kudengar mereka membicarakan Heechul,

"_Heechul?dia sudah pergi dari tadi pagi."_

"_Pergi kemana?"_

"_Pergi sama Yunho Hyung, ah kau tau Wookie Hyung, tadi Changmin cerita padaku, kalau hari ini Yunho Hyung berencana untuk melamar Heechul Hyung."_

Aku membelalakkan mataku kaget, " APA?YUNHO MAU MELAMAR HEECHUL?"

Dengan segera aku menendang pintu kamar mandi dengan keras,

'BRAKK'

Tidak kuperdulikan lagi Leeteuk Hyung yang pastinya nanti akan memarahiku habis habisan karena merusakkan pintu kamar mandi, tidak juga kuperdulikan tubuhku yang belum mandi dan kepalaku yang terasa sangat pusing, yang ada dipikiranku saat ini adalah berlari menghampiri Heechul dan membatalkan rencana Yunho, ya, aku harus membatalkan nya, tidak akan kubiarkan si Beruang Pervert itu mengambil Heechul dari tanganku, HEECHUL ADALAH MILIKKU!

Aku segera berlari ke kamar Siwon untuk mengambil kunci mobilku yang kuletakkan disana, kemudian berlari secepatnya menuju parkiran.

.

.

.

Aku memacu mobilku dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan, aku tidak perduli lagi, Hidup dan Masa Depanku dipertaruhkan disini, ya karena Heechul adalah Masa Depan dan Hidupku, karena tanpanya Hidupku akan terasa mati dan masa depanku akan suram tanpa cintanya,

"Sial.." Geram ku.

"Saking terburu burunya aku lupa menanyakan kemana Heechulpergi." Aku membanting stir ke kiri untuk menepikan mobilku sebentar dan mengambil ponsel yang kuletakkan di jok belakang,

Tapi sebelum aku mendial nomer Kyuhyun untuk menanyakan nya tiba tiba aku teringat sesuatu,

"Taman Bermain!" Seruku saat mengingat percakapan telepon Heechul dan Yunho yang kudengar tadi malam kalau mereka berjanji untuk bertemu di taman bermain.

Kulemparkan ponselku ke jok samping dan kembali menjalankan mobilku dengan cepat menuju taman bermain.

#Hangeng Pov End

.

.

# Author Pov

Hangeng memakirkan mobilnya tak beraturan, dengan segera dia turun dari mobil setelah sebelumnya mengambil topi dan jaket untuk sekedar menyamar,

"Shit..kemana aku harus mencari mereka." Bingungnya dengan mata yang terus mengawasi sekelilingnya,

Tiba tiba matanya tertuju ke dua orang yang sedang mengantri untuk naik bianglala,

"Itu mereka."

Hangeng langsung berlari dan mengikuti barisan antrian, matanya tak lepas dari dua orang yang kini sedang bergandengan tangan itu,

"Shit.." Umpatnya lagi, "Mereka sudah naik sedangkan barisanku di belakang, bagaimana bisa aku mencegah mereka."

Hangeng mencoba menerobos masuk antrian, tapi langsung di halangi orang orang di depan nya,

"Kembalilah ke antrian mu!" Suruh mereka.

Hangeng menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, "Mianhae tapi aku harus segera naik itu,"

"Kau bukan orang korea?pantas saja kau tidak sabar untuk naik itu, dasar norak." Ejek salah satu orang itu membuat urat kemarahan berkedut kedut di kepala Hangeng.

"Kau!aku harus segera masuk kesana, Hidupku di pertaruhkan di sini, B******K!"Bentaknya kesal.

"Aku harus masuk kesana, tolonglah biarkan aku naik duluan, aku mohon!" Hangeng menolehkan kepalanya ke samping begitu mendengar suara orang memohon dan tidak asing di telinganya,

"Jae?" Kaget Hangeng saat dia mengenali pemilik suara itu,

Orang itu menolehkan kepalanya kaget, "Hankyung Hyung."

.

.

Akhirnya mereka berdua di ijinkan untuk menerobos antrian menaiki bianglala tapi tepat saat mereka ingin naik YunChul pun turun dari sana, Hangeng dan Jaejoong terpaku menatap Heechul dan Yunho yang ada di depan nya , mereka makin mengeratkan topi masing masing,

"Ah, Jungie, aku lapar, kita makan, ne?" Tanya Heechul seraya menggelayutkan badan nya di lengan Yunho.

"Ne, kebetulan aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting denganmu Rella, ini menyangkut masa depan kau dan aku." Jawab Yunho dan segera berlalu dari situ,

Hangeng dan Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya kaget, "Masa depan?kau dan… aku?apa jangan jangan mereka…" Tanpa pikir panjang mereka langsung berlari tanpa memperdulikan gerutuan dan kemarahan orang orang di belakang mereka yang sudah menunggu lama untuk menaiki bianglala.

Jaejoong dan Hangeng menghentikan langkahnya begitu dilihatnya Yunho dan Heechul sedang duduk di bangku taman seraya mengobrol ringan.

Hangeng mendudukkan diri di salah satu bangku yang tidak jauh dari tempat Yunho dan Heechul berbicara sekarang , sehingga percakapan keduanya masih bisa terdengar dari tempatnya duduk.

"Kau tau Jae, aku benar benar menyesal telah melakukan semua ini." Ucap Hangeng.

Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya di samping Hangeng, "Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu hyung." Jawabnya sambil mengarahkan pandangan nya ke arah langit.

"Kau tau Jae?kau itu sempurna.." Hangeng menghentikan ucapan nya kemudian ikut mengarahkan pandangan nya ke langit,

"Tapi bagiku Heechul jauh lebih bisa melengkapi hidupku, sifatnya, tingkahnya, wajahnya selalu membuatku berdebar, membuatku merasakan kebahagiaan hidup lebih dari yang lain nya."

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya berat mendegar penuturan Hangeng, "Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, kau juga sempurna Hyung, tapi keberadaan Yunnie lebih membuatku bahagia, aku sadar sifat protek nya menyatakan kalau dia mencintai dan melindungiku."

"Ya, kau benar Jae, mereka lebih bisa melengkapi hidup kita.."

Hangeng menghentikan ucapan nya begitu telinganya mendengar sesuatu dari ucapan Yunho,matanya menatap tajam kea rah Yunho yang kini mengenggam tangan Heechul erat,

"_Chullie Hyung, aku mencintaimu…"_ Yunho berdiri dan berjalan ke depan Heechul kemudian berlutut di depan nya,

"_Maukah kau ….menikah denganku?"_

"Andwaeee!" Teriak Hangeng dan Jaejoong bersamaan kemudian Tanpa pikir panjang mereka langsung berlari ke arah Yunho dan Heechul yang – seolah – kaget menatap mereka.

Dengan cepat Hangeng melepaskan genggaman tangan Yunho dan Heechul, "Andwae..andwae..Chullie, please, jangan lakukan itu, aku masih sangat mencintaimu, aku mohon."

Sementara Jaejoong langsung menarik Yunho berdiri dan memeluknya erat, "Yunnie, jebal..jangan lakukan itu..aku mohon..aku masih sangat mencintaimu Yunnie..hiks hiks.." Isak Jaejoong.

"Aku salah Yunnie, aku salah..maafkan aku, maafkan aku..jeongmal mianhae..aku masih mencintaimu Yunnie..jeongmal hiks hiks.." Isak Jaejoong semakin keras.

"Akhirnya kau sadar, Boo." Lirih Yunho seraya mengelus rambut Jaejoong lembut.

Jaejoong menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Yunho yang kini tersenyum lembut kepadanya, "Kau..kau memanggilku Boo?apakah itu artinya kau…memafkanku Yunnie?"

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya dan memeluk Jaejoong erat, "Aku memafkan mu Boo, jangan kau ulangi lagi ne?"

"Ne, jeongmal mianhae Yunnie, jeongmal mianhae.."

.

.

Hangeng menatap Heechul yang masih berdiri di tempatnya dengan pandangan yang tajam dan menusuk,

"Chullie.." Hangeng memegang tangan Heechul kemudian bersimpuh di hadapan nya,

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae, aku tau aku salah Chullie, aku benar benar menyesal,,"

Hangeng menundukkan kepalanya ,

"Aku tau kau pasti tidak akan memafkanku semudah itu, aku sudah menyakitimu, tapi aku ingin kau tau kalau aku mencintaimu Chullie, dulu, sekarang dan selamanya, bagiku kau lebih dari kata sempurna,kau sangat sangat sempurna,aku mencintaimu Chullie."

"Kau benar, apa kau pikir aku akan memafkanmu semudah itu,eoh?"

Hangeng menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ne, aku tahu."  
"Kau pikir aku tidak sakit dengan apa yang kau katakan,eoh?"

"Aku tahu aku salah, Mianhae."

"Lalu sekarang dengan mudahnya kau ingin aku kembali padamu?kau pikir semudah itu,hah?"Bentak Heechul keras membuat Jaejoong mencengkeram baju Yunho sedikit kuat.

"Yunnie,,Heechul Hyung.."  
"Stt..jangan bicara dan lihat saja Boo." Perintah Yunho.

"Aku tahu aku salah, maafkan aku, maafkan aku." Gumam Hangeng berulang ulang.

Heechul melembutkan tatapan nya saat dilihatnya kedua mata kelam Hangeng berkaca kaca, selama 5 tahun dia mengenal Hangeng, ini adalah pertama kalinya dia menangis untuk orang lain selain keluarganya.

"Kau tau kau salah, Han?kau tahu, rasanya sakit..sakit sekali disini." Heechul memegang dadanya.

Hangeng mengusap sedikit air yang jatuh dari kedua matanya sebelum dia mendengakkan kepala untuk menatap Heechul.

"Ingin aku membencimu, tapi aku tak bisa,kau…kau sangat berarti bagiku Han.." Lirihnya pelan.

"Chullie…" Hangeng langsung berdiri dan menarik Heechul dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, aku janji aku tidak akan menyakitimu lagi, aku janji aku akan selalu menjaga dan melindungimu walau aku harus mati untuk melakukan nya." Hangeng makin mengeratkan pelukan nya sampai tiba tiba terdengar suara tawa yang cukup keras.

"Hahahahahaha.."

Hangeng melepaskan pelukan nya kemudian menarik Heechul ke belakang tubuhnya bermaksud untuk melindunginya dari bahaya yang mungkin saja muncul.

Sementara Jaejoong mengendurkan pelukan nya dari Yunho dan menatap ke arah pohon yang diyakini sebagai sumber suara tawa itu,

"Hahahaha.." Terdengar suara tawa lagi, kali ini bukan hanya dari dua orang tapi dari banyak orang yang muncul dari balik pohon.

"Ka..ka..kalian?" Seru Hangeng dan Jaejoong bersamaan saat tahu kalau ternyata yang keluar adalah member SuJu dan DBSK.

"Hai hyung, kaget melihat kami?" Kyuhyun melambaikan tangan nya kea rah Hangeng dan Jaejoong yang masih kaget.

"Kenapa kalian ada disini?apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Kami?tentu saja kami melihat adegan drama paling romantic yang ada di dunia." Sahut Changmin yang dilanjutkan dengan tawa dari member lain nya.

"A..apa maksud semua ini,Chullie, Yunho?" Hangeng menatap Heechul penuh selidik.

"Hahahaha.." Tawa Heechul dan Yunho.

"Hya, Hannie, kalian pikir kami benar benar berpacaran,eoh?polos sekali kalian ini." Ujar Heechul santai.

"Mwo?"

"Ja..jadi kalian, Yunnie?" Tanya Jaejong meminta penjelasan.

"Kami bersandiwara Boo, untuk membuat kalian sadar besarnya cinta kalian terhadap kami, " Jelas Yunho.

"Bagaimana?hebat kan acting kami?kalian lupa kalau kami adalah actor handal,eoh?" Ejek Heechul.

"Berarti semua yang kalian katakan bohong?termasuk soal kalian ….pernah pacaran dulu?"Hangeng menatap Yunho dan Heechul bergantian.

"Kalau itu beneran Hyung." Sahut Changmin.

"Yunho hyung dan Heechul hyung dulu memang pernah berpacaran, aku, Bummie hyung dan Teuki Hyung tau soal itu kok, terus apa yang dikatakan manager hyung waktu di café itu memang beneran dan tanpa rekayasa karena dia memang tidak tahu apa apa tentang rencana kami." Jelas Changmin panjang lebar.

"Mwooo?" Lagi lagi Hangeng dan Jaejoong terkejut kaget.

"Ja..jadi..ka..kalian benaran pernah..ber..pacaran?"

"Sudahlah Boo, " Potong Yunho.

"Itu adalah masa lalu Boo, sekarang kau adalah masa depanku,,.lagipula aku sudah bosan dengan tubuh Heechul Hyung, begitupun dia yang sudah bosan dengan tubuhku" Ucap Yunho membuat Hangeng daan Jaejoong serta member lain nya menganga lebar.

Pletakkk…

"Beruang bodoh, kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?" Bentak Heechul kesal.

"Huh?mi..mianhae mianhae, aku hanya asal bicara Boo, Hankyung Hyung." Ujar Yunho panic.

Heechul menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya,"Sudahlah YunChul itu adalah masa lalu, masa sekarang dan masa depan adalah HanChul dan Cuma HanChul, arra, My Beijing Princess Pabo Oleng?" Heechul memeluk Hangeng dengan erat.

"Kita juga Boo, YunJae Now and 4Ever." Ucap Yunho seraya mencium dahi Jaejoong lembut.

.

.

OMAKE

Hangeng dan Jaejoong terduduk gugu, keringat dingin mengalir deras di kedua wajah tampan dan cantik mereka.

Saat ini, Heechul dan Yunho yang ada di depan nya bagaikan King Evil dan Evil yang siap menganiaya mereka kapan saja,

"Jadi…kalian masih ingat peraturan nya kan?Hannie,Jae?" Tanya Heechul santai tapi tetap dengan nada bicara yang membuat Jaejoong dan Hangeng tertekan.

"I…i..ingat.." Jawab mereka gugup.

Yunho memamerkan smirk yang ditularkan Heechul padanya, "Karena kalian yang meminta untuk kembali duluan, jadi..kalian tau kan bagaimana hukuman nya,hm?"

Hangeng dan Jaeejong menggelengkan kepalanya, "A..ani.."

"Baikalah akan kuberi tahu…"

"Boo.." Tunjuk Yunho,

"Hukumanmu adalah ' . .ku' setiap pagi,siang,malam selama sebulan full, tanpa . !" Yunho menekan kan kata katanya.

"Mwooo?" Kaget Jaejoong, dia tahu apa arti dari kata 'melayani' buat Yunho.

"Hm?wae?kau keberatan, hm?baiklah karena kau keberatan maka akan kutambah jadi dua bulan, bagaimana?masih keberatan,My BooJae?" Yunho mendekatkan sedikit wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat pucat.

"An..ani,ak..aku se…se..setuju." Jawab Jaejoong pasrah.

"Dan kau Han." Tunjuk Heechul paa Hangeng yang entah kenapa wajahnya terlihat sedikit berseri.

"Apakah hukumanku sama dengan hukuman yang Yunho berikan?bercinta?"

Heechul menatap Hangeng kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ne."

"Benarkah?" Ujarnya dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Kalau begitu aku akan dengan senang hati melakukan nya, pagi, siang, malam, aku kuat sampai berapa ronde pun Chullie, akan kubuat kau jatuh bangun berada 'di bawahku." Ujarnya bangga.

Heechul menaikkan sedikit alisnya, "Aku?di bawah?"

Hangeng menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ne, kau dibawah, bukan kah kau adalah Uke Ku?"

Heechul memasang tampang mematikan nya, "Siapa bilang, hm?karena ini hukumanmu ..jadi kau lah yang .wah!HeeKyung, kau mengerti?"

"MWOOO?ANDWAEEEE!"

.

.

THE END

Bagaimana bagaimana?puaskah dengan end nya?semoga puas ya readers, mianhae kalau ada yang tidak puas dan gomawo sudah memberikan review….^^

#BigHugBuatSemuaReaders

Balasan review :

AngELF Lovasketarchmage : Ini dah publish, gomawo dah baca plus review ya…^^

Julie Yunjae : Gmawo dah ngucapin Happy Birthday buat suami ku tercinta XDD, YunChul itu memang mesra sesuai dengan kedekatan mereka itu menurutku lho, abis aku ga kuat bikin HanJoong mesra, karena bagiku cinta Jaemma dan Hanappa Cuma buat Yunappa dan Heemma, sedangkan Heemma dan Yunappa boleh #dipukulJaemmadanHanappa. Gomawo dah baca plus review ya..^^

Marcia Rena : Marcia, kan Nha udah balikin mereka lagi tuh ke couple abadinya masing masing, sekarang Marcia ngasih apa buat Nha karena dah balikin mereka?hahahah #plakk, justru karena aku terlalu mengenal Yeobo q tercinta itu makanya aku kaget dia deact twitternya tanpa sepengathuanku, habisnya biasanya dia kan selalu bilang ke 'istri'nya alias Nha dan 'suaminya' alias Gomawo dah baca plus review ya^^

Guest : gimana?masih penasaran ga?ah semoga kamu ga jadi hantu penasaran dan menghantuiku karena aku dah menamatkan chap nya..hehehe…udah jangan sedih lagi, My Chul akan tetap ada kok, dia kan narsis, pasti beritanya banyak yang beredar, lagipula kemarin My Chul dah nelpon aku dan bilang kalau dia baik baik gomawo dan baca plus review ya..^^

Bloody Angel From Hell : Menurtmu Happy End or Sad End?semoga puas ya, abis Nha ga kuat bikin angst..gomawo dah baca plus review ya^^

ChaaChulie247 : Waduh jangan nyesek dong, nanti sesek napas loh HanJoongnya?heheh . Gomawo dah baca plus review ya^^.

Tati Joana : Ne, ini dah lanjut kan, jangan sedih lagi ya, My Chul Baik2 aza kok,Gomawo dan baca plus review ya^^

Kim Cherry : Ah, gomawo ne, dah ikut ngucapin met ultah buat My Chul. Jawaban pertanyaan kamu dah kejawab kan di part ini?gomawo dah baca plus review ya^^

Meirah.1111 : Ah, mianhae, mianhae kalao ga berasa greget nya dan biasa biasa za, aq emang baru dan belum begitu berpengalaman, di chap kemarin kan emang sengaja buat manasin HanJoong, jdi sifat sensitive nya Jae blom keluar, semoga di chap ini agak berasa ya gregetnya, thank atas kritik dan saran nya, itu sangat membangunkanku (?). Gomawo dah baca plus review ya^^

2K Ribbon : Cemunyut cemunyut…#korbaniklan..#plakk..

Mianhae kalau updatenya agak lama ya, abis nya ga sempet sempet mau publish..gomawo dh baca plus review ya..^^

HeliviaElv : Thanks, ii dah dilanjutin kan?jadi jangan kecewa sampe mau bunih diri dong(?)..hahahha…gomawo dah baca plus review ya^^

Reita : Nha ga salahin My Chul kok Reita, Nha tau kalau ini yang terbaik buat My Chul, karena kita Petals 4Ever makanya ayok kita dukung yang terbaik buat Heechul. Hidup HanChul!hahaha..gomawo dah baca plus review ya^^

MeyMey8495 : Thanks, dukungan mu berarti untuk ku dan My Chul…ya Nha pun yakin kalau My Chul dah mempertimbangkan semuanya, dia kan pintar, ya kan ya dong?^^ Gomawo dah baca plus review ya..

YunieNie : YunChul emang deket di awal debut sampe sekarang pun mereka masih deket, jadi maslah rumor Nha kembalikan ke Yunie dan yg lain..heheheheh^^ Mianhae ya kalau ga kilat updatenya, Thanks dan baca plus review…^^

Enno KimLee : YunChul emang go public, secara Yunppa ama Chullmma kan orangnya ga tau malu bgt…#piss…ah kamu jangan muntah muntah gitu donk, nanti Jaemma jadi sedih lho…hehehe..gomawo dan baca plus review ya..^^

.

.

Ah, gomawo dah baca ya buat semuanya….Nha bakal balik lagi dengan Crackpair Heechul dengan member lain,,,

*BigHugForAllReaderssssss….

*Kissue readers satu satu….


End file.
